Um bom traidor
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Sacrifício, traição. Na minha vida toda, essas palavras foram como sinônimos. Elas andaram de mãos juntas. Até o último instante... – Tobi’s PoV – Presente para Raayy – Oneshot. - Spoilers para quem não leu o mangá.


Primeiramente, Naruto não me pertence. E eu nem queria mesmo!

Segundamente lol, essa fic é um presente para a Raayy. Espero que goste!

Terceiramente, me perdoem se a fic ficar OOC.

Sem mais.

* * *

**Um bom traidor**

"_Sacrifices had to be made, but Tobi is a good boy!"_

**X**

_Traição._

_Essa é a única palavra na qual consigo pensar para tudo o que fiz até hoje. Não importa quantas vezes eu reflita sobre o meu passado, é apenas essa palavra que me martela a mente._

_Traição, traição, traição._

_Eu era um bom garoto. Sempre fui. _

_Sempre tive boas intenções em tudo o que eu fiz. _

_As pessoas disseram que foi pelo poder, eu digo que foi pelo meu clã._

_Dentro do clã Uchiha, havia chakras excepcionais e o sharingan. E mesmo entre os Uchihas, meu chakra era especialmente forte._

_Não vou mentir que matei o meu melhor amigo e o meu irmão em busca de mais poder. Mas não foi __**só**__ pelo poder, entendam._

_Mas graças a isso, eu ganhei um mangekyou perfeito e me tornei o líder do clã Uchiha._

_Mas ninguém enxergou as coisas assim._

_Ninguém viu que eu apenas queria combater o clã Senju e lutar, mais uma vez, contra Hashirama._

_Senju Hashirama._

_O primeiro Hokage._

_Ele chegou no topo do mundo ninja, e foi o homem mais admirado._

_E eu o invejei._

_Com cada fibra do meu ser, eu o invejei._

_Por ter chegado aonde eu nunca cheguei._

_Todos o temiam._

_Mas nós fomos o único clã que ousou a combater o Senju._

_Nós éramos como rivais._

_E eu gostava de pensar que éramos assim._

_Gostava de pensar que eu tinha uma razão para lutar._

_Não foi apenas por fama que eu fiz tudo o que fiz._

_Não foi por fama que eu tomei os olhos do meu irmão._

_Foi porque eu precisava de força para proteger o clã Uchiha._

_Dos inimigos._

_Fama significava ter inimigos._

_E quando as batalhas vieram..._

_Sacrifícios tiveram que ser feitos para proteger o clã do Senju e de outros que se opuseram a nós._

_Não foi por fama._

_Meu irmão concordou com tudo e me deu os seus olhos._

_Mas então..._

_Senju propôs uma trégua para o clã Uchiha._

_E eles concordaram._

_Traição._

_Pura e simples traição._

_Eu fui o único que me opus à trégua._

_Onde estava o ódio que tínhamos um pelo outro?_

_Onde fica o sacrifício que meu irmão fez pelo clã?!_

_Traição, traição, traição._

_Como líder do clã, eu não tive outra escolha senão aceitar a trégua._

_E mais tarde, fizemos um pacto com a ilha do fogo, para ajudar a controlar o território._

_Por um tempo, houve paz._

_Mas logo algo aconteceu, e o caos se instalou em Konoha._

_Houve uma disputa pela posição de Hokage._

_Hashirama foi a pessoa que ganhou esta posição._

_Todos na vila e na ilha do fogo o escolheram._

_E, para mim, estava claro que o clã Uchiha estava perdendo sua supremacia._

_Para proteger o clã, eu escolhi o caminho da liderança._

_Eu escolhi me opor a Hashirama..._

_Mas não houve ninguém entre os Uchiha para me acompanhar._

_Meus seguidores se opuseram a mim._

_Eles me traíram._

_Disseram que eu me opus por meu desejo de poder._

_Eles me desprezaram, disseram que eu era ambicioso e que roubei os olhos do meu irmão para salvar a minha própria vida._

_Que tipo de homem está disposto a prejudicar seu único irmãozinho?_

_Eu só queria..._

_Proteger o clã..._

_Apenas isso!_

_Mas ninguém nunca me compreendeu._

_Eu era apenas o traidor._

_O ambicioso._

_E então eu deixei a vila._

_Traído por todos._

_Procurando por vingança, eu enfrentei Hashirama._

_E eu fui derrotado..._

_No lugar agora conhecido como O Vale do Fim._

_Eu morri lá._

_Ou foi o que pensaram._

_Ou foi o que Hashirama pensou._

_E eu fui esquecido por todos na história._

_Traição, traição, traição._

_Foi apenas isso o que eu recebi..._

_Por ser um bom garoto._

_Porque eu sempre fui um bom garoto._

_Até hoje sou um bom garoto._

_É o que Zetsu-san diz._

_E é nisso que eu quero acreditar._

_Como líder do clã Uchiha._

_Como Tobi._

_Como o Madara._

_Não importa._

_Afinal, todos são o mesmo._

_E eu sei que sou um bom garoto._

_E é por ser um bom garoto..._

_Que eu não aceito traições._

_É mesmo uma pena..._

_Não é?_

_Sacrifícios, traição, durante a minha vida essas palavras foram como sinônimos. Elas andaram de mãos juntas._

_Até o último instante..._

**N/A:**

Céus! Ultimamente eu só tenho escolhido fazer fics trabalhosas para mim! Eu não conhecia a história do Madara e tive que ir muito a fundo, chegando a pedir ajuda pra Hee-chan, que me passou as partes em que ele aparece, para conseguir fazer esta fic.

Juro que morri de medo de ela ter ficado OOC ou de ter ficado muito no Madara, Madara, Madara, mas a Hee chan disse que ficou bom e eu vou confiar nela, porque ela betou a fic.

Obrigada, Hee chan!

Bem, essa fic foi mais um pedido de desculpas do que qualquer outra coisa por um incidente que eu fiz com a Raayy ontem, que não merece ser comentado XD

Anw.

Eu acho que até gostei do resultado final.

Mentira, eu achei um lixo.

Mas espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews!

E se não gostarem, podem deixar reviews para me dizer onde melhorar!

Bem, é isso.

Espero que gostem!

Principalmente você, Ray!

Kisskiss e até a próxima fic!

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
